


Menu Three

by fourbearsonabookcase, irrelevantmundane



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Multi-Fandom
Genre: #nopineapplespls, #undertale, 2kxx, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Bongs, Celebrity AU, Coffeeshop AU, Drabbles, Drapple, F/F, F/M, French, Gen, Georgetown med au, HS AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Magical Realism AU, Multi, No power AU, Other, Porn Star AU, Soulmark AU, Star Trek AU, Sugar Daddy AU, Until Dawn AU, bed bath and star trek beyond, child endangerment, credence - Freeform, explicit use of gluten, fuck comic sans, fuck papyrus (the font not the card company), helvetica vs times new roman, i like apples (red only), jean button up, kegs and korns, language warning, musical AU, oooooo deathhhhhhhh, plaid obsession, pregante, royal au, shots, teacher/student au, wat - Freeform, ya got kik?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-12-25
Updated: 1950-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourbearsonabookcase/pseuds/fourbearsonabookcase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevantmundane/pseuds/irrelevantmundane
Summary: He went in for a coffee but came out with a soulmate and a concussion. --He recognised the tune the angel hummed, it was an ol’ classic - the Power Ranger theme.--A fanfiction for the HOLOdays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

He walked into the coffee ship. Castello was playing on the radio - A Gigantic Blushing Phallic Shaped Cornucopia of Pleasure. It was on Castello’s newest album, already number one on the chart - and in his heart. 

He greeted a pirate by the entrance and skipped toward the coffee chest. He opened it, breathing in the deep aroma of Jamaican black bean. It was his favourite type of booty. He laughed at his own joke. 

Swinging to the jazzy tunes of Borschie McLinny and the One-Legged Grasshoppers, he moved into the queue. The aroma before him was ratchet. He could already smell the floral perfume of the cashier and the Bahamas coffee bean scented hand sanitiser available for purchase at the front. 

He got to the front and ordered a venti orange mocha frappe. He passed his brought-from-home thermal to the barista with a smile. “That’s 20 cent off!” He winked and shot some finger guns. The barista stared and grimaced. ‘Not this fucker again’

He checked himself out in the reflection of the espresso machine. “Looking ssssssexual.” He picked up a long metal tube that was on display. He was looking at it with interest when someone rudely bumped into him. “Don’t mind me,” He said sarcastically. “Just stroking a metal tube.”

“Oh, my bad.” This heavenly voiced reached his multiplely pierced earlobes. His eyes widen and his breathe was caught in his bosom. “Oh ma gawd, Chanandaler Bonggggg.”

The guy looked at him and said, “wat?”

He could not bring himself to meet this beautiful stranger’s eyes, for the man before him was like an angel and he himself could not be anything more than a creature of hell. Obviously, if he would be the prince of hell or backward Jesus, but a being too tainted and brooopken to dare touch such a heavenly figure.

“Are you okay?” The guy asked, trying to meet his eyes. When he got no response, he shrugged and walked away, humming softly to himself. 

He recognised the tune the angel hummed, it was an ol’ classic - the Power Ranger theme. He loved that show when he was a kid and didn’t know any better. How could he have known better? Growing up in the left side of a tin shed as he did. Only when he was 21 did he thought to move out to the right side. Now at the maturr age of 21 and a half did he knew better.

“Venti orange mocha frappe!” 

He went to reached for the tasty drink, only to bump hands with the angel from previous. 

“Oh, my bad.” He looked at the angel and founded himself speechless, mouth opening and closing. The angel tilted his head and looked. “Wat?” 

He composed himself long enough to hum out the Power Rangers theme, hoping to communicate his longing. 

The angel’s eye(s) widen and he also, began to hum the Power Ranger theme. Together, they reached a crescendo that had the entire coffee ship staring. The barista silently banging his head against the wall. ‘Not this fucker again’ 

The duo’s voiced joined together were so magnificent, the air conditioner began to cry. Its tears so powerful, the ship began to flood. Coffee shippers screamed and cups flew into the air. People scrambled toward the entrance plank to vacate. 

The duo finished their mighty crescendo before joining the chaos of the crowd. “Pasta!!” Someone yelled, running after a small child. 

In the turmoil ensuing, the angel was pushed back and away from him. He turned and tried to reach for what he knew were dangerous soft hands. He felt the angel’s arms within his grasp. The angel’s muscle squirming deliciously. 

A tiny child with fangs and crazy eyes ran into the two of them. He shrieked and jumped away. Amidst all of the strangled cries, he heard his angel gasp and slap the child away. The last thing he saw before a pile of carol singers fell upon him was the sprig of redwood tied from the stern. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still sorry. To be continued...


End file.
